Drama (MC Corner) (Tawamure Hayashi ni Koikogare)
) |romajisongtitle = DORAMA (MC KOONAA) |kanjisongtitle = ドラマ（MCコーナー） |englishsongtitle = Drama (MC Corner) |producer = N/A |release = September 02, 2016 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation Thank you! Thank you so much! Wooh! Festival concerts are the best! It's so fun! Are you all having a good time? Thank you, thank you! As expected, live events sure are nice. It's as if the hearts of everyone in this large hall becoming one, trembling, tingling with excitement... I'm getting into the high-energy festival mode as well! Yey! Yey~! B-u-t, I have cool down a bit and do a little talk corner here, so I'll be cancelling the festival mode for a short while. Festival mode, cancel! So, I wonder if you're all having fun? It's me, Motomiya Matsuri, off-festival mode. Hi, everyone. Hm? Could it be that there are first-timers who haven't seen this off-festival mode of mine? Well, don't worry about it. This normal, not-festival-mode me is saving up power for festival-like events like this, using very little energy. Yeah. I may be lowering my energy a bit, but it's not that I'm bored, or my enthusiasm's dampened. On the inside, I'm still pounding, restless, excited and raring to go, so please bear with me for a while. Okay, so a talk. What should I talk about? Ah, that's right. I was really interested in the joint practices between Seleas and Fluna for this live, so I'll be talking about that. We, Seleas and Fluna, normally have separate activities. But this time, since it's a joint live, we had several joint practices beforehand. It brought out our individuality, I think. Seleas' movements are usually decided loose and large, and our individual movements are made on our own. On the other hand, Fluna firmly builds a plan, with each individual movement built into that large plan. It might even show in their dancing. Even if we're doing the same things for the same part, for some reason, our movements are different. And I thought that was interesting. We're different, and that's why it's interesting. Being different from each other - just like how we are in our units - all 12 people possessing different things, and bringing those things together on this stage. There are different kinds of people, and different kinds of songs. There are also different things to talk about. That's the miracle of 12 people brought together. I thought it was amazing. If everyone felt that way too, I'd be really happy. Ah... Looks like we've made good use of our time. This would be the end of the talk corner. Let's go back to the concert part. And so... Festival mode, descendMatsuri uses the word "kourin", which, in a fashion similar to Kurisu's usage, could either refer to the Japanese words 降臨 ("descend"), 光臨 ("call"), or a play on the English word "calling".! Alright, alright, alright, everyone! Let's turn on the lights! For my second song, make sure to get excited with all your might! Let's start the music! Translated by User:Kalmia. Translation Notes }} References }} Category:Motomiya Matsuri (mini-dramas)